Directional drilling machines are typically used to install pipe under existing obstacles such as a river or road. During the operation, the directional drilling machine drills a hole that arches underneath the obstacle from the surface on one side of the obstacle to the surface on the other side of the obstacle. On the initial pass, the directional drilling machine drills the hole. Various methods are used to locate and guide the drill bit and drill string along the desired path. Lengths of drill pipe are added at the back end of the drill string as the drill bit progresses along its path. Once the drill bit reaches the surface on the other side of the obstacle the pipe that is to be installed is attached to the drill string and it is pulled into place as the drill string is retracted through the hole that was just drilled. If the diameter of the pipe is larger than the diameter of the initial hole, the diameter of the initial hole can be increased by reaming it out as the pipe and drill string are retracted back through the hole. As the drill string is retracted back through the hole the excess lengths of drill pipe are removed from the drill string.
Directional drilling requires handling of the drill pipe prior to being secured to the drill string and once it is removed from the drill string. In order to place the drill pipe into position it must be aligned with the end of the drill string. This requires the pipe to be at a slight angle to the ground, typically 1° to 30°. The drill pipe was previously handled in numerous ways using slings, chains, hoists, grappling claws and even moving by hand on smaller diameter pipe. Each of these methods has its own drawbacks ranging from operator safety to damage to the pipe resulting from mishandling.
What is needed, therefore, is an effective and safe way to handle the drill pipe that does not damage it.